The Particle Hero!
by SuperSparks
Summary: Hunter Kurusu is an antisocial and awkward young man. He has strong negative beliefs of the society they live in, meaning he comes off as quite hostile. However, when push comes to shove, no matter the fact that he can't connect with people, he'll never abandon them. the spark particles in his body will always guide him. MHA OC story. Harsh language
1. Chapter 1

**_To those of you wondering what happened to me and where the next chapter of Dimension Chaos is I have some unpleasant news for you if any of you are even there._**

 ** _Dimension Chaos is discontinued until further notice. I haven't had the motivation to even work on it in months and this is only here due to my love for My Hero and the Quirk I thought up one day. Life hasn't been great but I'm hoping to be able to have motivation to at least get past the first season of My Hero with this story. So again. I apologize for no Dimension Chaos, but I hope you enjoy my new story. This is The Particle Hero!_**

 ** _Main pairings: Izuku/Ochako, Kaminari/Jirou, Bakugou/Kirishima, Todoroki/Yaoyorozu_**

Chapter 1: Origins

 _It all began in China, Qingqing City._

 _There was news that a baby that gave off light was born. Ever since then, superpowers were discovered across the world, and time passed without the cause being identified. Before we knew it, the supernatural became natural, and dreams became reality. The world has become a superhuman society, and about 80% of the world's population now has some kind of special trait. It's in this world that a new profession has surfaced._

 _Heroes._

 _They litter our streets and defeat the many criminals and villains. They are the lights in our world, pushing back the darkness and at the center of it all, is the world's greatest hero of them all._

 _Though my story crosses with the greatest hero, we wouldn't end up meeting until our first year at the prestigious UA High School, known for churning out heroes like there's no tomorrow. And through him I finally realized the most important thing about being a hero. This is the story of how I became a true hero._

* * *

"Don't worry child, you're going to be alright." His words still echo in my mind. The fire he emitted still heats up the outside of my body. And though he gave off such strong heat, even from a young age I was able to see his icy cold nature. However here he was trying to save me, so I had to believe in him.

"Ah, the Fiery Hot Hero, Endeavor. Come to take me on?" The villain holding me hostage mocked him. Endeavor's flames roared higher and they crackled even louder. The snark on his face scared me.

"Let that child go! And fight me one on one!" His anger poured out into his words as he started to run forward, leaving behind melted cement as he ran.

"Oh no you don't," The villain pushed me away and my body started to float in front of him, "Try to attack and the kid gets toasted!" The heat from the man in front of me grew stronger and the sweat that appeared on my brow fell to the ground.

"A levitation quirk!? Using the boy as a human shield!? You coward!" The fire was unbearable, I felt like I might suffocate just from the heat alone. It was like his pure, unadulterated rage was filling my lungs, "No matter. Child!" My glassy, hazel eyes fixated on the person who was supposed to be my savior, "You will make it out of this! Be brave!" And just like that he ran towards me, his fist cocked back and ready to strike. My eyes widened in horror and he began to throw the punch he had prepared for. For a normal 9 year old boy, that would've probably been the end.

But I was anything but normal.

His fist, followed by the rest of him, passed through me, causing little yellow particles to replace my body, and then come back together to reform into it. Endeavor smirked and I thought he might burst into laughter. After I had reformed, I heard the villain cry out in pain as the punch connected, and I fell to the ground. However, I didn't try to catch myself or land on my feet. I fell and landed on my butt, with my legs outward. My eyes distant and darkened. The damage had been done. The events, were set in motion.

Endeavor gave the villain to the police. Who was arrested, and I was escorted back to my home. Endeavor never said another word to me and the police told me to not talk about what happened. Something about my father wanting to keep the matter of my kidnapping hidden.

But when I returned home and asked father about the matter he said he couldn't have cared less whether the media talked about it. Any publicity is good publicity. That's when I started to have suspicions of our society. Our world.

The kidnapping was completely covered up. Since there were no witnesses, no reporters caught wind of Endeavor's radical decision. And the police never gave a public report. I needed to ask father about the subject.

"All I told the police and Endeavor himself was that a man had kidnapped you and about your quirk." My eyebrows furrowed in confusion at this remark.

"What'd you tell them about my quirk?"

"I told them how when you activate it, you're body becomes little particles but that it can sometimes not work. And that if you stay in it for too long, your body starts to lose shape. Now is that all you need? I have work to do."

"Yes sir." It was in that moment that I knew our world truly was corrupt. And my path could've been swayed to darkness. If not for one person.

All Might.

A true Hero. Someone who wouldn't take reckless risks in the name of getting the job done. So long as he's around, not only will our lives be for the better. But my path will also stay straight and narrow.

But the world isn't All Might. Far from it. Most Heroes work only for themselves, and will take the risks they want to take in order to get their jobs done. I hate them. Our "protectors" only wish to protect themselves, and profit from our dismay. As such I will fight this system from the inside. I will climb its ranks and then and only then, will I reveal the truth of these corrupt heroes. I will take them all down and leave only the worthy people like All Might. I will take them all down, and no one will get in my way

Even if it means working with the kind of people I hate.

 _ **Introduction: End**_

* * *

I step forward and pass under the arches of UA. Student after student passed me by. Some visibly nervous, some look cocky, while others have open books, still preparing for the exam portion. One of the boys looks like he's about to pass out, probably from the stress. His dark green hair is messy beyond belief and the face he's making leads me to believe he is about to throw up. I sneer, 'Someone as unsure and nervous as this boy shouldn't be trying to be a Hero,' I try to pay the rest of the people around me no mind and enter the building.

I find my way into the testing facility and one of the administrators walks up to me. He's wearing the school's uniform and has a clipboard in his hand, "Welcome to UA high school. Which course are you here to apply for?"

"Hero course. My name is Hunter… Kurusu." He looks through his clipboard and then puts a line through what I can only assume is my name.

"Excellent Mister Kurusu. Your written exam will be taking place in the door behind me. You have exactly one hour and then the test will end. We will be starting in 15 minutes. Please take a seat of your choice." I nod and open the door to my testing room. There are 16 desks, 4 per row. I take the seat in the far left of the room and sit, taking out my one pencil I brought. I cross my arms and lean back, thinking about the conversation with father on going here.

" _Sir, I would like to apply to UA High School." Father turned around and looked at me for a second before tilting his head up and looking through a few papers with his glasses on._

" _Very well Hunter, I will have arrangements made for you to be recommended there into the business cour-"_

" _Actually sir, I was going to apply for the Hero Course. And I would like the family name to stay out of this." He looks at me quizzically._

" _Might I inquisit why to both the course and the matter of our family name?"_

" _Of course sir. For the course, you and the servants have already taught me everything there is to know about running the business. As such I would like to try my hand elsewhere. My quirk would allow me to be a great Hero and I wish to protect the company and the world. The name though is so I won't be treated any differently than regular students and have to prove myself just as they did. I wish to start from the bottom and prove myself to the world." Father puts hi shand onto his chin and closes his eyes, deep in thought. He finally opens his eyes and looks back towards me._

" _A noble cause. I will approve of this on one condition," I raise my head to look him straight in his dark brown eyes and wait for his requirement, making sure to not slouch, "I know your quirk is still a bit unstable, especially when it comes to it's offensive capabilities as we've seen with your sparring matches," I twitch slightly at the mention of my training lessons, "So, if you can prove to me that you have complete control over your defensive capabilities and have at least 5 offensive moves that you can freely use without causing… repairable damage by the end of your first year, your wish will be granted. However if you fail this task, I will not hesitate to pull you out immediately and you will start owning part of the company. Do you understand child?" I nod my head and try to disregard the condescending tone and the word I so hate._

" _Yes sir, and I already have the perfect name picked out."_

I write the last name, Kurusu down on the paper that has been placed in front of me by the test instructor. As I start the test, my hand flies across the page. The questions being asked of me were things father insisted on teaching me when I was 5. I guess there are some bonuses to growing up in a rich family. Though I hate having to act all prim and proper whenever I'm around the servants or even father himself. It's so damn annoying. I must only be 20 minutes into the allotted time before I finish and turn in my paper to the front desk. The instructor looks at me beyond belief but accepts it anyways. He then hands me back my cell phone and my headphones that I had to turn in before the test began.

"You may now go put on any special gear that you may have for the practical exam. Make sure you register it if you haven't already. The boys changing room is down the hall and to the left." I nod at the man and make my way out of the classroom. I look through a classroom window to see the green haired boy from the courtyard. He seems to be a bit more in his element here but the sweat still beads across his face. I make my way to the changing room and finally get out of this stupid suit father and the servants made me wear.

" _First impressions are always important son. You may be pretending to still be your mother's child while you are there, but you will still act like one of my bloodline with your teachers."_

"Ugh, that fucking business man in him will try to control me anyway he can eh? Well not anymore! I'm doing things my way!" I run some water through my dark brown, almost black, hair and finally get the grease out it. Shaking it for a second it finally returns to its natural state. The front swoops to the right and comes up. While the back stays down before coming out in little spikes on the back of my head. I throw the business suit into the trash can and change into my casual wear that I grab from my backpack. A plain, white T-shirt covered by a black open jacket and navy jeans. I then throw on my pair of dark yellow tennis shoes. I finalize it with the dark yellow headphones father had made to help with my Quirks consumption.

"Final fuckinly. Out of that dumbass monkey suit." I turn around to head to the practical exam meetup room, but am met by another student.

"Hey you sure finished that exam real quick. Didn't cheat did ya?" I can see the smile on his face but I can't find anything funny about him calling me a cheater.

'Hold your horses Hunter. This is what kids do sometimes. They joke sometimes. Cmon I gotta joke back.'

"Hah, yeah. Well hey you finished pretty early so that must mean you're not that much of a fuckin dumbass." He looks quite offended by my comment.

"Woah, geez dude calm down. It was only a joke. Damn some people need to lighten up a bit." He walks past me into one of the changing rooms and I hang my head low.

'Man, I'm the fucking dumbass.' I sigh and exit the room. The practical exams orientation is in room 208. I make it there and am given a card with my face on it along with a couple other numbers and what I'm guessing is stuff for the practical. I make my way in the room and am given an assigned seat. As I look around I can see there's only one student that's here besides me. He's in front of me so I can't quite make him out but he seems to have short dark blue hair and glasses. I cross my arms and close my eyes, staying in my own thoughts.

'This practical is where it really counts. I've done nothing but train my quirk for the past 10 months in preparation. Though that has left my physical prowess pretty lacking,' My body isn't the most well built. Sure I have muscles but I'm no body builder. Besides I don't need bulging muscles to get the most out of my power, 'My defense is through the roof so I don't think I'll have to worry about being hurt. It's the offense I'm worried about. Sure I've got Spark Canon but that's basically a one time use. I'll have to rely on my quick maneuverability and small jabs to do as much damage as possible.'

By the time I'm out of my own thought, the room is packed with students and the presentation looks like it's about to start up. At the podium is the Hero, Present Mic. Though he's not All Might worthy, he's not like most heroes at least from the reports and the many battles i've seen so i'll give him a chance. For now.

He gives us all a run down, saying we'll be doing 10 minute mach battles in cities made by the school. I check my card and see that my battle center is center B. He then goes on about how we gain points by defeating robots leveled 1 to 3 with points being assigned by the level you beat. However it's hard to tell with the boy that looked like he was going to faint mumbling the whole time. I'm in the same row as him so I can't tell if he's only loud for the people in this row or everyone. Then the boy that got here before me stood and began to ask Mic questions about the level 0 robot. He then goes to barrade the boy with the green hair about his mumbling. It almost makes me feel bad for the kid. It turned out to just be an obstacle that is very strong but won't award us any points.

'That kid can't get in good grasses with anyone it seems.' I sigh and get up as the presentation ends. They direct us to busses that will take us to our assigned areas. Once we get to the urban setting, I look around at my competition. The most notable ones are the boy that can't catch a break but he seems pretty harmless, along with the boy that spoke up in the presentation. I can now see he has what looks to be engines on his legs that reminds me of someone. I just can't put my finger on it. Then there's a blonde haired boy with what seems to be some kind of belt that covers his belly button. The most interesting one however is what looks to be a man with 6 arms. Finally there's a girl with long brown hair and what looks to be little pads on her fingertips.

'She'll probably have to touch the machines based on those pads. That puts her at a slight disadvantage. That blonde haired boy probably has some type of ranged attack, he might be a threat,' I look up at the giant door keeping us from entering, 'This is it. Time to show everyone up.' As the door opens I see no one paying very close attention, 'Let's take this opportunity.'

I dash forward into the city keeping my eyes peeled looking for robots. I run past a building and look to the right and see 5 level 1 robots, 'Perfect! This'll be a snap.' I throw my arm forward and small particles escape my body. They keep moving until slowing down around the robots. I snap my fingers and I'm now right next to the 1 pointers. Before it can even react, I punch it in the eye with my right hand. It's knocked down and I snap my fingers again, moving onto the next one.

This time I drop to the ground and sweep my leg underneath it's tire making it fall before coming up with an uppercut. I go on with a switch between punching and kicking for the next three robots after I snap my fingers and send the particles that make up my body to where I threw the other small orbs.

"Hah! too easy! 5 points already!" I look back to see my competition is finally catching up, "Took them long enough." I throw some more particles down the road and begin to run towards them. I make it to a fork in the road. I check the paths but see no robots.

*Snap*

*Snap*

*Snap*

"There!" Four level 2s just waiting to be beaten. I call back the orbs I had thrown and send some more underneath them.

*Snap*

I appear underneath one of them and kick off it's bottom side, sending it flying into the air and landing on another 2 pointer. I get up then send one orb into the air. I look to my sides and see them charging me with their claws put ready to strike.

*Snap*

I'm in the air and they crash into each other. Leaving them open for an attack from above. I come down and kick them both, putting my legs into an upside down V so they hit the cement, destroying them.

"13 points. Guess those self defense lessons father made me take combined with my quirk make a nasty combination. Not that I didn't already know that." Suddenly I see a hook pass through my body. The particles that make it up stir a bit, but my body stays in tact. I turn and see a group of 3 pointers, "Sneaking up on people isn't very nice!" I run towards them and and begin touching their sides. Making sure that right after I touch them I go back to being almost transparent. After touching them all I look at them and count their numbers.

"10 of you eh? This'll put me up to 43 then!" I smirk and my hand comes up while the transparency comes down.

*Snap*

The Spark Particles I placed on all of them explode and 30 points are now mine, "Who's next!?" As I say this I feel the ground start to shake and dust clouds fill the area. I turn my attention towards it and see the giant 0 pointer, "Geez that's some obstacle. It's not worth getting myself killed to try and show off for the teachers." I turn and see many students do the same as they start to run and try to find more foux villains. As I do I see the green haired boy on the ground trembling and shaking. He looks overcome by fear.

'Guess it was too much to handle. Either way if he doesn't pull it together he could get seriously hurt.' I start to run towards him to get out of the behemoths way, but am caught off guard as I see the boy rise to his feet and start to run at the giant. We pass each other and all I can see is determination in his eyes. He passes me and quickly turn around to watch him keep running.

"Bravery means nothing if you get yourself kille-!" I start to call out to him, but then I see why he went to fight it.

A couple of meters away from the rumbling robot, is the girl with the pads on her fingers. She's stuck underneath a pile of robot parts, 'Shit! That robots going to crush her if she can't get it off! And that boy doesn't look nearly strong enough to beat that 0 pointer!' I look around and listen to the other students.

"50 points here!"

"Hah 55 over here Mon Cherie."

"52 for me!"

"Crap they're already ahead of me. If I don't focus on defeating more robots I'll fail. I gotta get moving! Someone will help her I know it!" I'm about to throw my hand forward to release more Spark Particles before I hear the girl scream out.

"Someone! Please! Anyone! I need help!" My eyes widened in recollection and realization. And I began to run back towards certain doom as I watched the boy fly into the air to protect the girl who would become a Hero for him, and the girl hope and pray that her green haired Hero defeats the evil 0 pointer.

"DAMNIT!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Some Necessary Sacrifices

"DAMNIT!"

I rush forward sending spark particles from my hand next to the girl, 'I can't believe I'm doing this! Why am I doing this!? I'm risking the rest of my life here. I may have 43 points, but people are still going while I'm stuck here!' My fingers snap and I'm next to the girl. Her eyes are closed and she's groaning in pain. I try to lift the machinery but the strain of my quirk has left my arms quite wobbly. I grunt before giving up on moving it and looking down at the girl.

"What's your quirk!? I need to be able to get you out of here fast before that monster crushes you!" That boy will probably only be able to hold it off for now. She gazes up at me, and looks shocked by my presence. I didn't exactly let myself be known, "Hurry damnit! I don't know how much time we have!"

"Oh, right! It's a levitation quirk. I can make anything I touch float. But I don't think I'd be able to move out from under this. I'm hurt as is. Using my quirk will probably leave me in this position just trying to hold it up. Gah!" She shakes in pain.

'God is there no way out of this. If i try to pull her out after she makes it float she could lose her concentration and it'll fall on both of us.' I try to form a plan before I hear the robot again, moving ever closer, 'Now's not the time to be thinking fuck face! She doesn't have that time. I have to act NOW!' I look at my wobbly arms, 'That's her only chance.'

"Make it float now! I'll destroy it and then you won't have to worry about it crushing you!" She nods slowly and touches the base of the machine. It begins to float and I stable my body by putting both my arms to the side, fists clenched. My legs are bent and glued to the ground ready for the recoil. As I look up at the floating object I see the boy from before punch the giant 0 pointer, and it fall to the ground. But I don't have time to be surprised. I have to focus everything. Right on my arms.

"Here goes fucking nothing! FULL BODY! SPARK CANNON!" I send both of my arms forward, and a pillar of yellow spark particles escapes. Destroying the machine and causing minimal damage to the base of the now broken 0 pointer. The knockback catches me more off guard than I thought it would, and I'm sent flying backwards. As I fly through the air, I try to keep my eyes open for a split second to not only see the girl rise to her feet and quickly slap the boy, making him stop falling due to her quirk, but also my hands now have multiple openings, letting anyone see the red of my muscles.

I hit the side of one of the many buildings. WIth the last bit of consciousness I have left, I quickly tap my headphones around my ears, and a slow, but steady stream of particles begin to flow into my body. I see the open wounds begin to heal before getting knocked out.

* * *

" _This is extraordinary! A quirk that allows the users body to become tiny particles! The only downside I can see is that if he's hit too much the particles become too active and could cause him to become unstable. Even still, this is the perfect defensive quirk! You could become a great sidekick one day!"_

" _Where did he even get this from? The papers said his mother didn't have this unique ability? The father maybe?"_

" _I couldn't tell you. That girl never told us who the father was. Said she wished to remain quiet on the matter."_

" _Hunter! Are you okay sir!? Your arms and legs have open wounds! How did this happen sir!?"_

" _I-I was j-just trying to send the yellow things out of my hand like the d-doctor told me. T-then this happened."_

" _Hmm, it seems that when it comes to the offensive capabilities of your sons quirk, it has to be taken very carefully. When he uses attacks, it basically takes ammunition. And the bullets are the particles in his body. The more powerful an attack, the more particles it takes. And of course he has to get them from somewhere. You're basically using your body itself as an attack."_

" _Is there any way for him to heal?"_

" _Luckily, his body seems to generate the particles over time. Meaning his body will heal with him. However it seems to take about as much time as a scab takes to heal without any special quirk or medicine. I'd suggest getting him something that can store particles if it's necessary to use a large scale attack."_

* * *

"Ugh, my head." I slowly sit up from the concrete and hold my head in my hands. The pounding hurts but not as bad as when I used spark cannon, "How was I able to get up. It usually takes me about an hour to recharge with my headphones. How long has it been? And how much have I consumed?" I slowly take off my headphones, hands shaking, and check the reserve levels on the side of the ear. The bar shows that there's about half left. I place them back onto my ears and the spark particles again begin to flow through my ears into the rest of my body, soothing me slightly.

I finally take the chance to check my surroundings. I can see the 0 pointer lifeless on the ground a couple 100 metres away. Even though it's still quite a ways away, it's size of the rubble clearly defines it. I finally notice the few students that have circled around me. They're all asking me questions either about my quirk or what happened to cause me to fly away but I just stand and start to walk away. As I do, I see a much larger group of people surrounding the base of the 0 pointer. I trudginly walk towards them, holding my side and limping lightly. As I reach the base I hear some of the students chatter.

"If he has such an amazing quirk how come he didn't snag any points all day?" I make my way through the crowd and find the green haired boy laying face down on the cement.

'Not a single point? And yet he was willing to risk it all to save that girl? Or did he think that robot would give him special points? No they wouldn't blatantly lie about the scoring system.' my eyes drift back down to the kid, 'He really sacrificed everything… just to save her. Does he know her?' As I ponder these questions I see an old woman in a nurses uniform go up to the boy before her lips extend out and kiss his head, 'That must be Recovery Girl. He'll be fine. Though I can't say the same for his score.' I sigh and am about to walk towards the entrance before I feel a tug at my sleeve that is still somehow intact. I look down to see recovery girl staring up at me. I let my headphones fall around my neck so I can hear her properly. I will respect a healer.

"How are you up young man? Your injuries were quite severe. Even though I healed you I was expecting you to stay down for a little while longer." I guess i'd be surprised to if someone with their arms cut open started walking after being knocked out. But her healing me makes my fast recovery make sense. I show her the side of my headphones and she notices the little white bar.

"I basically get healed by these things to put it simply." Simple is right. I didn't want to bore her with the details of my quirk and it's limits. She puts her hand on her chin and then looks back to the broken boy.

"Either way I would like you and this boy to go to my office for a complete and thorough check up. And since your up, do you think you could help carry him to the emergency bus at the entrance or at least meet them halfway?" Normally I'd scoff and leave if a Hero asked me that. But A: I owed this kid for making sure that girl didn't go and kick the bucket. And B: Recovery Girl is a healer. Not a fighter. So I have no qualms with her. I nod my head and pick the boy up by his arm and throw it around my neck. Despite what he looks like, he's quite heavy. Either that or i'm just weak. But before I can even start my trek, I feel someone else take away some of the boys weight and grab his other arm. I look around the boy and see the round faced girl he saved. She looks tired but still determined to help.

"I owe both of you. For now, this is the least I can do." My mouth hangs for a split second before I nod and we begin our walk. It's peacefully quiet until the girl begins to disrupt it, "So I never caught your name."

"That's because I didn't give it. It's not important." I might as well try to converse. We'll probably be seeing each other for a while until I get out of here, "But if you must know it's Hunter… Kurusu." I'm still not used to calling myself that. Hopefully it clicks soon.

"Well Hunter, it's a pleasure to meet you." Her smile is blinding and almost unreal with what we just went through, "Do you know his name? I met him earlier this morning, but I never got his name." I take another look at the boy I'm carrying. At first he looked kinda plain from a distant. But now that I'm able to see him closer, I can see some of his more defined features. Most notably his many freckles. I look back towards the girl.

"No clue." I resist the urge not to curse when I speak. I don't want to come off as too much of an ass to someone who could be a future classmate, "What about you?" She looks shocked before rubbing the back of her head with her free hand.

"Sorry I'm kinda ditzy," Yeah no kidding, "I'm Ochaco Uraraka." I grunt to show I heard her and focus back on walking. I look forward and a couple of the staff members come forward and pick the boy up and place him in the emergency bus. I'm then escorted into the back with him, "Wait, I want to go with them!" Ochaco tries to get into the back but is stopped by one of the many attendants stops her.

"I'm sorry, but recovery girl only wishes to see these two for now. We don't know when they'll be released. We must ask you to leave." She looks down at her feet before looking back at me and waving her hand.

"Well since I can't be there can you tell him thank you for me when he wakes up." My eye twitches and I turn around so i'm facing the young boy.

"Tell him yourself." I hear a gasp and I know I sound quite harsh, so I add, "It'll sound better if it comes from the person he saved. He'll know what he did was right." I don't know how she reacted. But I can only hope she isn't too pissed at my original rude comment. I hear the busses doors slam and we begin our journey back to the school. I lean against the metal bus and finally take a second to relax.

'God damnit!' My eyes shut and my eyebrows furrow with them, '43 points is nothing to scoff at. But who knows what the required score might be! I could've just blown my only shot at showing this stupid world the truth!' My eyes drift to the unconscious kid laying on a stretcher beside me, 'Even so, he gave up everything. He could've tried to go defeat some more robots before time ran out and left her for someone else to save.' The destroyed track suit stands out to me, it's incredibly light green color almost hurts my eyes. Part of it even looks like it's been burnt, 'If anyone deserves to be in the Hero Course it's him. Something like this. Saving someone even if it means hurting yourself, is something All Might would do. Wait, how did he even hurt himself? Was it the robot? No it never landed any hits from what I saw. So wait a sec.' I look back down in shock, 'Did his own quirk cause him to get hurt like this!?'

Before I can think anymore, the doors open and attendants grab the stretcher and escort me to what I can only guess is the nurse's office. Recovery Girl is already there. Guess she musta taken a faster car here. Or she's got amazing speed.

She looks over the boy and places an IV into his wrist before turning to me.

"So, I'd like to know about your quirk so I can properly treat you. But first I need your information. First off. What's your name?" She brings out a clipboard. Guess she's just going through the motions. I don't like lying but I have to keep my cover.

"Hunter Kurusu."

"Ah your that boy that wants to be treated like everyone else." I stand up from my seat in shock.

"Wait what!? How'd you know that!?" I raise my voice only for her to smack me behind the head, "Ow."

"Don't you dare raise your voice with me." I nod and sit back in the stool she provided me, "Your father had to pull a lot of strings to get you in without any of the teachers knowing who you are. But he had to tell someone. It's not like he could fake an entire life's worth of paperwork and transcripts. The only people who know are the principle, and me. I only know because your father and I happen to be acquaintances and I was his connection to get your wish." I sigh and slouch back in my seat, "Your nothing like him. Not very surprising though as you-" I cut her off.

"Can we just get on with the procedure maam?"

"Yes of course. I'll mark you down under Hunter Kurusu just to be safe." I nod and she goes down her list.

"Age?"

"15"

"Height?"

"5'9"

"Weight?"

"115 pounds."

"Birthday?"

"August 3rd"

"Blood type?"

"O"

"Alright now that the technical stuff is out of the way let's get onto the quirk assessment. Quirk name?"

"Spark Body." I let a spark orb exit my fingertip and toss it around in my hand.

"Quirk type?"

"Transformation." She nods and then looks like she's about to write something longer.

"Quirk Abilities." More a statement then a question eh? Guess I got no choice.

"When active, my body becomes tiny particles I've dubbed Spark Particles. I become untouchable when in this state and can only be harmed by substances like fire, water, and electricity as they're able to hit every particle at once. I can either throw, or leave particles on certain objects. Causing them to either explode, or let all the particles I contain to move towards them with lightning speed, after i've snapped my fingers. I can also let out a huge burst of particles, but this causes damage to my body depending on how much I use." I take a breath and continue, "My body generates the particles over time while it is active. As such I usually just leave it active 24/7. After I reach my limit of how many my body can hold, the excess comes out of my ears." I gesture to the headphones around my neck, "These take all the excess and store them for consumption if I run out of necessary particles in my body. However, they take time to be compatible with my body for offensive moves, so it's really just a healing device." It took forever but I finally got that hassle out of the way. I hate explaining my quirk.

"Last question," I sigh but gesture her to ask it, "Intentions."

"Ah-" Her gaze is cold. She's reading my appearance. Father must have asked her to try and see if I had ulterior motives. I have to play along, "To become a Hero. And protect the honor of my mother's name. Those are the intentions of Hunter Kurusu." She sighs and places her clipboard on the table.

"Thank you. You may leave. Your quirk will heal you better than I can." I turn to leave before staring back at the kid on the stretcher. I don't want to leave yet. I need to know.

"Maam?" She looks at me curiously, "Do you know who this boy is? His name or anything?" She looks back at the boy before turning her head back to me.

"Izuku Midoriya."

* * *

A week has passed and I haven't heard anything from UA. I went back yesterday to see if I could find out where that Izuku kid lived so I could poke his brain and try to figure out his thought process on what he did at the practical exam. But they wouldn't tell me. I ended up just going back to the little apartment Father let me rent. Every week he'll send me an allowance to spend on necessary food, clothing, and rent. However this arrangement will come toppling down if I don't get in. I sigh and sit down onto the futon I bought and clasp my hands together and crack my knuckles.

"I hate waiting on these goddamn fucking test results." I relish in the fact that I can curse without having to worry about father or the servants hearing me, "Maybe some music will help." I grab my headphones off the counter and flip the switch that lets them act like regular headphones. Before I can put them on however, I hear a knock at my door. I go to open it, but before I can reach the door a letter falls through the mail deposit slot. I pick it up and look at the seal to see the UA mark on it, "Fucking finally. For All Might's sake that took forever." I walk into the kitchen area lay the letter on the table and grab my letter opener. Sitting down I notice my hand begins to shake, "Hah, I guess this is a little scary. This letter determines whether I get to be Hunter Kurusu, or… Him for the rest of my life." I close my eyes. The silhouette of a grown woman can be seen in the darkness. She turns around and all I can see is her smile.

"WHAT AM I FUCKIN SCARED ABOUT!? IF I'M SCARED OF THIS THAN I'M A BIGGER PUSSY THAN I THOUGHT!" I grab the letter and cut it open. A circular object drops out and a screen is displayed. The UA symbol is shown before another symbol appears on the screen. This one more human and that makes my mouth drop in shock and aw.

"I AM HERE AS A PROJECTION!" The man that stands in the screen is wearing a business and has his iconic smile plastered across his face. Normally I hate suits, but on him I don't mind. He could probably make any look work.

"No way!? All Might!?" The smile on my face probably rivals his own. This is too exciting for me.

"Hello young man. As you most likely know, I am the top Hero, All Might. I recently came to this city to begin my work as a teacher at UA High School! And I am here today to tell you your results!" I sit back in my seat. Containing my excitement and listening intently, "On the written exam you scored a 1500 out of 1600. A very impressive feat! But as you know! Smarts aren't all that make a Hero!" He extends his finger upwards and a video of me destroying robots is shown, "As you most likely know, you scored 43 points on your practical exam. However the highest score was 77 points." I look down in fear.

'So that was the highest score. 40 kids get in. But there were so many other kids, will my score be enough?' I look back towards the projection. All Might is back his signature smile is still plastered across his face. The smile that gives me hope, directed at me.

"You did quite well. But this score alone isn't going to get you into UA." I look at him in shock and I can feel water building up in my eyes.

"No! Please! I can't go back! I have to show the world! There's so much I have to do!" My thoughts go back to Izuku. The way he was willing to give everything. To take a risk, not for himself. But for someone he didn't even know, "I have to know why!"

"Fortunately there were other factors in this test!" Wha-? "But first, I would like you to watch this video!" He points to a screen and then click a button, causing a video to play. On the screen is Ochaco in a school uniform in what looks to be UA.

"What does she have to do with this." Before I can think on this, Ochaco begins to speak.

"Um do you have a sec? Sorry to interrupt."

"This young girl showed up after the exam to talk about you and another student young man." About me? Why? I Watch intently.

"You know those boys with the really messy hair and the bulky headphones? The first ones kinda hard to describe. He's kinda plain looking? Uh doesn't really stand out or anything, you know?" Ouch. way to lay it on thick for him Ochaco, "I was wondering. Would it be possible to give the plain kid some of my points? I don't know about Hunter, but the other kid was talking about just wanting to get one point in. which just seems crazy! How could someone who took down that huge villain all by himself not have any points in the end?"

She's right. It doesn't make sense. But where do I come into this?

"He would've had a better score if he hadn't stopped to help me! He saved me! Him and Hunter!" Me?

"I-I have to make sure they make it in! They deserve to be Heroes! I have to see both of them again so I can thank them in person! I didn't thank Hunter even though he deserves my thanks just as much as the other boy does! They need to know what they did was right!" Shock and confusion enters my emotions. But another one I haven't felt in a long time also surfaced.

Sadness.

"I don't understand. Why am I sad? Why are these emotions surfacing!?" I stand from my chair and tightly grab the table to keep myself steady. The video of Uraraka stops and all might takes center stage.

"You have a quirk. But it's your actions and words that can truly inspire others." I sigh, waiting to hear what this is coming too, "And that is why I am here! You see the practical exam was not graded on combat alone." Wha-? What does that mean? The video of Uraraka shows up and Present Mic pops into frame.

"Thanks for coming down to the station with your request. But there's no reason to give your points, or worry about either of em. Those boys are charting well on their own." All Might stands in front of the TV.

"Though you may have hesitated at first, you still ran. You still fought and sacrificed to save others. How could a Hero course disregard that? After all that's what makes a Hero. And that's why I will train those who would risk their lives for the greater good." My mouth hangs low and a single tear drops from my right eye, "So we have rescue points! A panel of judges watches, and they award points for heroic acts beyond just fighting villains!" A leaderboard is shown with many names, "Izuku Midoriya! 60 Rescue Points! Ochaco Uraraka! 45 Rescue Points! And of course, you too young man! Hunter Kurusu! 25 Rescue Points! All three of you made it in!"

'No way. All Might. You really were able to turn this sadness in my heart. Into this?' I stammer but stay up, 'This is why you're my Hero. The only Hero.'

"Welcome, Hunter." I keep myself up, only to find out what he will say next, " You have made it. You're now a part of the Hero Academia!"

It was in that moment. That everything would change for me. It was because I met the both of them, that I became a True Hero. I didn't understand it at the time. But for a while, I was a True Hero. I wouldn't realize how, until Izuku showed me. Corrected me. Saved me as a Hero does. I believe, from the moment he fought for Uraraka. Sacrificed everything for her. That he became a True Hero.

* * *

 _ **I normally don't have the drive to get 2 chapters out in a single week. But I really want to write this story. Hunter is a character I want to explore and give relationships to. You all will see what I mean as the story plays out. I just hope you all enjoy this story. Next time Hunter will have to go beyond! PLUS ULTRA!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A New Perspective

"God formal wear fucking sucks." I tighten the tie around my neck before checking myself over in the mirror. The school uniform isn't as annoying as some of the suits father's put me in, but it still is tight and uncomfortable. But like father always says, "I have to look presentable," So I'll keep it buttoned. However the vest buttons are staying off. Though the school seemed hesitant on letting me keep my headphones with me, I was able to convince them with the sole fact that if they aren't with me they'll have a lot of little yellow balls of light around the school that have leaked out of my ears. That changed their mind in almost an instant. I just won't tell them they shrink after being away from my body for too long.

I grab my bag from the little coat hanger by the door to the apartment. My headphones emit a tone that I doubt anyone besides myself would be able to hear at the level of volume they're at now. Over the years of just sitting listening to music through these headphones I guess my hearing has seriously improved. They don't exactly go together with the school uniform, but the black outlined with the dirty yellow isn't too distracting. As I close the door I place them onto my ears, letting the melody of the song disconnect me from the world around me as I walk to the Hero school.

 _ **(Hunter and his headphones go hand and hand. As such I'm implementing something that I was planning on using in my previous story. It's called Symphonic Story Connections. SSC. Emotions are something that can be shown multiple ways. Writing is one of the best ways but for me personally, I believe music shows the mood of someone very well. I have a deep connection with music and Hunter does as well.**_

 _ **SSC goes like this. I'll give you a song name which you can then look up. If you're going to do this, I suggest finding an extended version of the song which shouldn't take to long. Just head to YouTube and search the song name I provide extended. This'll compliment the story. As such you don't have to listen to the song, it's the extra toppings on the cake. You can even give suggestions for songs if you want. So please, enjoy SSC.)**_

 _ **SSC #1: Xion's theme**_

As I walk, the cool fall breeze flies against my skin. My hair stands on end and little goosebumps appear, 'It's been a long fucking time since i've been able to come out and just walk like this. It reminds me of those days father let me walk around the garden before our usual tutor sessions.' I let out a slight smile, the memories keeping me company, 'I wonder if the flowers are being tended to. Without me there that is.' I sigh and look forward. It's only a five minute walk from the apartment to UA, but the walk seems like a blissful eternity. Only me and the music that has always kept me company. As I continue my walk, a thought crosses my mind.

'I wonder who will be with me in class. I hope it'll be Uraraka and that Izuku boy. I still need to know his true intentions regarding his actions in the exam. Knowing what I do now, he may have done what he did, only to get those rescue points. I doubt he would know, but the possibility is still there.' I let my eyes drift downwards, 'Of course, I can't just take his word for it. It'll be a start, but the rest of his actions must coincide with his words. He may be my classmate. But I will judge him just as I judge other heroes.' I look up to see UA now fully in my view of vision, 'I have to make sure it wasn't a fluke that he sacrificed so much for that girl.' I finally make it under the arches. Before I can take another step, I feel a light tap on my shoulder. The faint scent of chocolate fills the air around me. I turn and see Uraraka, 'At least it's a somewhat familiar face.' I change modes on my headphones, ending the song, and place them around my neck.

 _ **SSC #1: End**_

"Uraraka. It's you." Her face lights up at the mention of her name.

"You remembered! I was so glad that I saw you! I knew you'd most likely make it in, but I was super excited to see you here!" Her demeanor is quite childish but in a charming way. I smile and continue my trek into the school.

"So, what class are you in? It'd be nice to see a familiar face in class." As she moves around, the smell of chocolate emanating from her body catches my attention.

'I guess from all the sweat and adrenaline I didn't notice too much besides her appearance.' She pulls out a small card from her pocket that I'm able to easily recognize as our orientation cards letting us know our class number and where it is located.

"Class 1A. What about you?"

"Same here. I'm in seat 10."

"Hey, I'm seat 5! We're right next to each other!" Her excited nature puts my nerves from the first day at rest. Only a little though.

"By the way. Did you ever find out anything about that boy that saved you?" We turn a corner and I can see our classroom. Almost there.

"The school didn't tell me much. Only that he passed." Her cheeks glow red for a split second. Maybe from the heat? It isn't the coolest in here, "I hope he's in our class. I need to tell him… Oh wait that's right! Hunter I wanted to tell you-" I cut her off. I'm not the one this needs to be directed at.

"Later, looks like we're here. And it looks like you got your wish." standing in the doorway is Izuku. Standing in front of him is the boy that criticized him during the practical.

'Is he giving Izuku a hard time? Already on the first day?' As I walk towards the entrance, Uraraka runs towards Izuku, 'Gee someone's excited.'

"I'd recognize that messy hair anywhere! You're that boy that saved me!" Izuku looks clearly uncomfortable as she barrads him with questions and praises to his abilities. I'm tempted to sing my own praises as well, but I restrain myself to make sure not to ruin their interaction. Until I give my judgement, I will give him the benefit of the doubt. I'm about to head to my seat before I hear a rustling sound behind me. I quickly turn only to see a man in a yellow sleeping bag staring up at me. His eyes look disconnected and above all, tired. I turn to notify Izuku and Uraraka, but am beaten to the punch.

"If you're just here to make friends then you can pack up your stuff now." Uraraka ends her banter and looks down at the man as do the rest of the students, "Welcome to UA's Hero Course…" He slightly unzips his sleeping bag and a packet of juice comes up to his mouth. He stares at me with a gazing glare.

'This dude freaks me the hell out.' I shiver a bit before moving out of the way as he gets up and fully unzips his bag.

"It took 8 seconds before you all shut up. That's not gonna work. Rational students would understand that." His outfit consists of a very dark shirt and what I can only assume are sweat pants. Surrounding his neck is some type of wrapping.

'This fucker looks like some kind of mummy! Is he seriously a Pro?'

"Hello I'm Shota Aizawa. Your teacher." I look around and almost everyone in the classroom seems to be shocked aside from one boy who seems to just be listening and not caring to much. His feet are on the desk and his light blonde hair sticks out in almost every direction, "Right let's get to it. Put these on and head outside." He pulls a blue and white track suit out from his sleeping bag before handing it to me. I look at him with confusion but decide it's better to not say anything.

'Father may be annoying at times. But he's right that I shouldn't leave a bad impression on my teachers.' I watch as he hands out the track suits. Uraraka turns to me and has the same look of confusion as almost all of the other students. I just shrug and leave the classroom, heading to the bathroom to change into the tracksuit, 'Something tells me today is going to be interesting to say the least.'

* * *

"What!? A Quirk assessment test!?" All 20 of us are outside in what I assume to be the school's track field. There's a net and a fence surrounding the area. We're all wearing tracksuit and i'm standing in between Uraraka and some girl that looks like some type of frog. Uraraka is the first to speak up.

"But Orientation! We're gonna miss it." Aizawa keeps his backs to all of us.

"If you really wanna make the big leagues, you can't waste time on pointless ceremonies." We're all a little taken aback by his statement, "Here at UA, we're not tethered to traditions." He turns his head and looks at us all. His tired eyes staring right at each of us, "That means I get to run my class however I see fit." He pauses, then continues his speech, "You've been taking standardized tests most of your lives. But you never got to use your Quirks in physical exams before. The country's still trying to pretend we're all created equal, by not letting those with thee most power excel."

'What? I guess I wouldn't know with all my home tutoring. But does the world really restrict people with quirks. I'll have to research more on that later.'

"It's not rational, and one day the ministry of education will learn." He directs his body to the boy with the spiking blonde hair, "Bakugou you managed to get the most points in the entrance exam."

'This guy?' I direct my eyes to him again. He face looks like he's always wearing some type of scowl on his face, 'Well he scored the most. He obviously has gotta be skilled.' Aizawa asks him to throw a softball but to use his quirk as well. He steps up and is about to throw it when…

"DIE!"

An explosion comes from his hand and the softball goes flying into the air. We all stare up in shock as the ball just keeps flying, 'Damn! That explosion was powerful! Did he say something about dying though!?' Aizawa just gazes back at his phone.

"All of you need to know your maximum capabilities. It's the most rational way of figuring out your potential as a pro hero." He shows us his phone and 705.2 meters is shown. We're all a little shocked, but a boy behind me puts it into words.

"Woah 705 meters, are you kidding me?" He's got dark yellow hair with a black zig zagging streak in it. It's basically the colors of my headphones.

"I wanna go! That looks like fun!" A girl with pink skin and horns speaks up.

"This is what i'm talking about! Using our quirks as much as we want!" A boy with weird cylindrical elbows chirps in.

'I think those two are missing the goddamn point. This is a test of our abilities. I mean sure I wanna see my Quirks overall usefulness, but what happens if we fail?' I'm about to ask my question before Aizawa continues.

"So this looks fun hmm?" A few of the students around me have blank looks on their faces as Aizawa stares at all of us, "You have three years here to become a Hero. Do you think it's all gonna be games and playtime? Idiots." He gives an almost sinister smile.

'Crap. Here comes the consequence of failing.'

"Today you'll compete in eight physical tests to gauge your potential. Whoever comes in last has none, and will be expelled!" My eyes widen in shock and disgust.

'This guy's gonna rip away someone's dreams and hard work to get here!? I thought the point of this place was to help its students become heroes! Not destroy someone because they aren't up to par with the rest of the class.' I furrow my eyebrows and stare at Shouta, 'Even if he is my teacher, I don't respect his ideals.'

"Like I said, I get to decide how this class runs." He pulls up his hair so we can all see his eyes clearly. As he does it looks like he's glaring right at Izuku. He then moves his eyes to look at me, "Understand!?" He can probably see the disgust in my eyes, "If that's a problem for any of you, you can leave right now!"

'Asshole.'

* * *

'I hate this, but I have to go along with it for now. If not life as Hunter Kurusu ends. I have to keep going. My life doesn't end because of this douche.' I get into my regular running position. The first test is the 50 meter run. The rules are that we can't leave the lines showing our areas. Normally it'd probably take me about 8 seconds. But with the use of my quirk…

I'm standing next to the boy with the weird cylindrical elbows. He points them out while waiting for the ding. I just keep my right hand back and keeping mostly up, already in a running stance. Once the fake gunshot is heard, I throw my hand forward and release one tiny orb. I run for a split second before I activate it.

*Snap*

I'm now a few meters behind the machine. So for the rest of test, I just run normally, 'It'd take more time to try and Spark Jump again.' I pass the machine and hear it's mechanical voice.

" **4.28 seconds."** I look back to see the weird elbow guy has shot what looks to be tape out of the cylinders. He's using the tap to catapult himself after it hit the ground, " **5.02 seconds."**

"Woah that was awesome! You just teleported." I turn to see the tape guy staring right at me, "How'd you do that?"

"My Quirk will let me throw particles at most 45 meters ahead of me. To simply put it. I can send all the stuff in my body to the thrown particle with lightning speed." I turn and rub the back of my neck, "It's not too complicated." The boy with the engines on his legs steps up and takes off, getting about 2 seconds.

'Geez he's seriously in his element.' Uraraka comes up. She gets around 7 seconds, but looks proud of herself nonetheless. And then it's his turn.

Izuku comes up with mcsploddy motherfucker, "This should be interesting." Let's see how Izuku does.

They both push off and not only a second in, explosion boy throws his hands out and causes explosions to go off behind him. This causes him to go even faster as he leaves Izuku in the dust. And to my and probably Uraraka's surprise as well, Izuku doesn't seem to be using his Quirk. As he crosses the line, he bends down, breathing heavily.

'Excuse me? He's messing with us right?' I try to make out the look on his face, and to my surprise, it's filled with despair, 'What the hell's up with this kid?' I move inside the building by the track field and Shouta has already set up grip strength meters for all 20 of us. He hands them to us as we walk in the doors.

"These will record your strongest grip strength. Keep in mind you only have one shot so you better make it count." I glare up at him but grab the device regardless. I take it in my hands before deciding how to go about this.

'Physical strength isn't exactly my forte but I think I can still make this work.' I focus and put the sparks from my left hand, into my right hand, 'If I do what I can do with spark canon, except control them and keep them from coming out of my body, it should increase the strength in my hand. It's like combining the strength of my left and right hands.' After a second of focusing on the sparks in my right hand and gripping, I look down at the measuring device.

 **112 Kilograms**

"Hah, well I guess that worked out pretty well." I look down and see my right hand is giving off a lot of light whereas my left hand is almost transparent, "Cool." I transfer the sparks back to my original hand, and the light and transparency disappear.

I take a look around and see mostly everyone in small groups. The only people on their own are Izuku, the exploding boy, who's looking quite smug, and Uraraka who's staring at the green haired kid. She has a look of worry on her face that I can kinda understand.

'He's looking as quesy as he did on the day of the practical. What's up with him? Does his quirk take special conditions to activate? I've never heard of a quirk so unreliable to only activate in times of dire consequences.' He's staring down at the grip measurer and his hand is shaking. His eyes also hold what seems to be doubt.

Self doubt.

'I'll have to question him later. But… right now he needs support. Even if i'm not the best person to give it.' I walk up to him, he's so focused on his result he doesn't seem to notice me.

"Hey!" He jumps and then looks towards me. His eyes are dilating and he's shaking, "I don't know what the fuck's going on with you but pull yourself together!" His mouth is agape and his eyebrows have jumped to his forehead. He looks like he's in fear.

'Come on you asshole. Say something encouraging!'

"I saw what you did at the entrance exam! You seriously fucked that robot up! So… don't beat yourself up. Sure one or two fucking tests you fail. Pick your ass up and do your best at the next one." His fear changes to shock and I just grab his shoulder, my right hand on his left shoulder. I lean down next to his ear, he jumps a bit at this but I should probably tell him this, "You've got Uraraka worried dude. It's weird to think, but she already has an image of you." I look back towards him and he looks dumbfounded before finally speaking up.

"Wh-Who are y-you?" My left hand clenches. I let go of his shoulder before rubbing my neck.

"Hunter Kurusu. And you Izuku, intrigue me."

* * *

After our exchange and my mental slap at my dumb ass comment to Izuku, Aizawa took us back outside And we were to perform the standing long jump. I get up to the line before breathing in.

'This one might be a bit fucking harder.' I look down at my fingertips, 'I can't exactly just send my spark particles past the machine, it won't count I crossed it. Though maybe… Yeah that should work! Or at least let me cross the line!' Before jumping, I send one spark just a few meters away from the machine. Afterwards I jump into the air, making sure to keep my legs in front of me. I'm keeping a nice speed, but with the height I'm at I won't be able to make it.

*Snap*

I'm now higher in the air, but still keeping the same speed as before. I'm able to make it past the machine with my extra air time, but on;y by a few feet.

"Few. Even when I Spark Jump physics still apply. That's kinda useful I guess." I get up and move to my next test. The Repeated Side Steps.

'This one without a fucking doubt i'm gonna fail' I watch as the boy with purple balls on his head just sidesteps thanks to a pile a balls he's stuck to the ground, 'Too bad my dumb ass particles re-enter my body after I jump to them. Otherwise I might've done ok in this one. I'll just have to rely on my physical abilities here.' I get up to the three lines and begin sidestepping with rhythm, but not much speed. My lack of physical training over the past ten months has caught up to me and not even 30 seconds in, i'm lying down on the ground exhausted.

"God fucking damn i'm out of shape!" I exhale loudly and breathe in. staring up. As I do I hear Shouta yell from the side watching our progress.

"Kurusu! Get up and to the next test. Like it or not you're doing these tests! Now get to the softball throw!" I stand and hide my anger from our teacher. I don't need anymore adults on my case. As I walk away I hear a faint sound coming from the angry looking guy about 25 meters away.

"Hah, what a joke! Idiot can't even side step without keeling over." If we weren't in school I'd send some particles to explode right in his face. But if being Father's son has shown me anything it's not to pick fights you can't end decisively. And I doubt mummy head over there would let me duke it out with him without at least a suspension.

And that's not something I can risk.

It's Uraraka's turn at the ball throw and she just sends it flying high into the stratosphere. Shouta turns to all of us and holds out his phone to show an infinity symbol.

'Woah! Guess she won this one hands down! Good on ya Uraraka!' I smile lightly before noticing the despair on his face. His shaking could cause an earthquake. I shake my head and grab his shoulder again. He jumps again, but I feel him ease slightly as he sees who's grabbed him.

"You can do this dude! Come on! Show us all that strength that you used on that stupid foux villain! He had nothing on your tiny ass and he was as big as a fuckin mountain! That's just a stupid dumb ball. It's got nothing on you!" I don't know if I helped at all. He just nods and takes his place inside the circle.

"If Midoriya doesn't shape up soon he's the one going home." The engine guy, Tenya I think, says staring at Izuku. The blonde haired boy then starts yelling at Tenya.

"Huh? Of course he is! He's a Quirkless loser!"

'What?' The loser statement aside, Quirkless? That doesn't make any sense. No one could defeat that 0 pointer with just their natural physical strength alone. And even if he did only have his regular strength, he would've done better in the tests like the grip strength.

Izuku stares at the ball for a second before starting his throw. He has a look of pure determination that makes me smile just a bit, 'He's not giving up!' I'm ready for a huge blast of strength but it never comes as the ball just slowly glides out of his hand. I look back towards Izuku to see a look of pure confusion.

"What gives? I was trying to use it just now." He looks back down at his hand and his pupils are small. His hair gives a shadow that almost makes me unable to see his eyes, but the despair is plainly visible. I'm about to step forward to question him a bit, but then I hear his voice that stops me dead in my tracks from behind me.

"I erased your Quirk." I turn around to see Shouta walking towards Izuku. His eyes are red and the wrappings around his neck have started floating. Now visible around his neck are a pair of yellow goggle, "The judges for this exam, were not rational enough." I turn towards the rest of my classmates. Most of them have their hands to their ears, trying to make out what he's saying, "Someone like you should never be allowed to enroll at this school."

No

"Wait you did wha…"

No

'He can't.'

'I won't stand for this.'

"You're not ready. You don't have control over your power."

'I am ready.'

'Why can't you see that.'

'I don't want to live a life of suits and cogs.'

"Were you planning to break your bones again? Counting on someone else to save your useless body?"

'That's not true.'

'I'm not useless'

"No matter what your intentions are you would be nothing but a liability in battle."

'I'm not a liability.'

"You have the same reckless passion as another overzealous Hero I know. One who saved 1,000 people by himself and became a legend. But even with that drive, your worthless if you can only throw a single punch before breaking down."

'Who're you to-'

"There's no way you can become a Hero."

"Who're you to tell him that!" My outburst causes a couple of the people around me to step back as I walk towards Shouta Aizawa, "What kind of Pro Hero would belittle someone who's doing everything they can in their power to succeed!?"

"Excuse me Kurusu?"

"You heard me! You're willing to crush someone's dreams here!" I put both my arms out, gesturing to all of the students here, "We've all fought to make it here. Put in sweat and tears to make it where we are. We're here to be cultivated and you want to send someone away if they don't have enough potential YET!?" I point towards Midoriya, "He's put in just as much effort as the rest of us! He broke himself just to make it here! HE sacrificed everything in that practical just to save one person!"

"And that's exactly the point." I ease up around my fists, but my eyebrows furrow, "Since you wish to stand alongside this hopeless kid, i'll let you share his fate." He turns his full attention towards me, "If you two can't use your Quirks to get a higher score you will both be expelled. That means if Midoriya fails, you fail too Kurusu, even though you have shown potential." My eyes widen in shock and fear. He then turns back to Midoriya.

"I've returned your impractical Quirk. Take your final throws you two and get out of here." Midoriya looks down at the new ball placed in his hands. As Aizawa leaves he hands me my ball, "You may have shown potential, but your attitude will get you nowhere here. Protecting a friend is all well in good, but not if you give up your own future and life as well."

'Friend?' I look towards Midoriya before tapping him lightly on his arm. He looks up and I can see small tears welling up in his eyes.

"Hey don't worry bout this. We can take this on no prob-."

"I can't control my Quirk."

"Huh?"

"If I break my body again, I'll fail. Which means you will fail. You got dragged into my problems." The tears fall onto his face, "I can't save you!"

I stare down, 'So that's why he's not been using his Quirk. And that's also why he was so hurt after the exam. I'm surprised after all this time, he still doesn't have control over his Quirk.'

"Get going you two or you automatically fail!" Aizawa shouts causing us both to jump. I just look back towards Midoriya.

'Maybe that could help.'

"Well hey. When I was first learning to control my Quirk, I kept it in places I knew I could control it. My whole body wasn't ready, but my head and hands could handle it." He looks up, surprised, before looking deep in thought.

"That… that could work!" What's he gonna try? He steps back in his ring and. The look of determination on his face makes me want to watch what he's going to do. But there's one more thing that catches my eye

 _ **SSC #2: Professor Layton VS Phoenix Wright: Objection!**_

The smile on his face shakes my core. This kid who I've only known to be frail so far, is doing the best he can do right now with a smile on his face. It makes the ball that goes flying through the air, that breaks the sound barrier no less, even more amazing and enjoyable as I hear his shout.

"SMASH!"

I watch the ball fly, before looking back towards the boy. He's still standing, but his finger looks to be broken, however, he's still got the same smile on his face. That smile…

Makes me want to do my best as well!

I enter my own circle and touch the ball right in the center. However instead of covering my whole hand with the ball, I let my fingers squeeze the ball, 'I can't risk it flying the opposite direction.' I go through my windup and the ball goes flying into the air, however there's no spin. It's about to reach the ground when.

*Snap*

The ball goes flying higher into the air as the explosion from the Spark I left on there goes off. I couldn't have it spin and risk it flying back towards me after I made the Spark explode. So instead I threw a knuckleball to make sure it didn't spin and I could know where my particle was and when the best time to release it would be.

" **705.3 Meters!"**

" **657.4 Meters!"**

I smile back towards Midoriya who's clenching his fist with the broken finger and staring at Aizawa.

"Mr. Aizawa." He looks up from his phone, a slight smirk on his face, "You see? I'm still standing!" I laugh a bit out loud before also turning my attention to Aizawa.

"I'm not giving up on him either Mr. Aizawa. He did it!" Aizawa then gives a big but also kinda creepy smile. As I look to his side. I can see many of the kids in shock. Especially the guy who said I was pathetic. Aizawa finally speaks up.

"These kids…"

That was the day me and Midoriya made our first real connection. We would continue to grow, and learn from each other as the years went on. And he even become someone that I could call, My Hero.

* * *

 ** _Alrighty so a couple of things to address which I feel need addressing._**

 ** _A: SSC. It's not as user friendly as I'd hoped it would be but I hope you all enjoy it nonetheless. Music is a powerful tool which I seriously enjoy._**

 ** _B: Which 1A student I took out. Eventually you probably would've noticed I took someone out to replace with Hunter. That person is Sato. The reason I chose him and not someone like Mineta is that I find that he's the character in 1A that doesn't really contribute all that much and doesn't have many interactions that can define his character unlike Mineta. It just seems that he's the character most unrefined._**

 ** _C: Category. This story was originally in the romance category as well as There are going to be quite a few romantic plots down the road. However after getting a review criticizing this I decided they were right and I would place this story into the friendship tag instead along with Adventure. So just so you know there will be many romances to come later on. You have my word._**

 _ **Welp I hope you enjoyed Chapter Three of The Particle Hero! Cya in Chapter 4**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Something Unnatural To Me

"HEY!" I hear screaming coming from the group of students. My eyes gaze upon the explosion boy. He's running towards the circles being occupied by myself and Midoriya. As he keeps running, his movements make me believe he's disregarding me and going straight for the timid boy. I Instinctively stand in front of the frail but powerful boy.

'Gotta get this weird habit in control.' But I have no time to think about that now. I stand my ground against the blonde as he closes in on us.

"Deku, you bastard! Tell me how you did that or you're dead!" I can hear Midoriya scream from behind me.

'Deku? Where the fuck did he get the name Deku from?' I'm ready to throw down with the other obnoxious student, but before I can, Aizawa's wrappings entangle themselves around the boys head. Keeping him stuck in place.

"W-What? Why the hell is your damn scarf so strong?" He looks back at Aizawa who's hair is straight up and his eyes are locked onto the vulgar boy. Well I can't particalulary talk about being vulgar.

"Because it's a capture weapon, made out of carbon fiber and a special metal alloy. Now, stand down." His serious expression makes me step back.

'For All Might's sake this guy's scary.' I make sure to keep Midoriya right behind me just in case he somehow gets free. My arms tremble as I look at the boy straight in the eyes, 'Why did I automatically go to protect him?' I look back to the trembling Midoriya, the fear of this boy is easily seen in his pupils. The way they dilate and the way his arms tremble. It looks like it's taking everything in him to just be able to keep himself up. But the way he stables himself makes me believe this isn't an unnatural occurrence, 'Well can't leave him alone now. My body already made the choice to stand here. Thanks stupid fucking mind.'

"It'd be wise to avoid making me use my Quirk so much. It gives me serious dry eye." I slowly drop my arms to my sides and just stare blankly at my teacher.

'That's why we shouldn't? Not because we shouldn't be using our powers against each other?' I just stare at the scene that unfolds.

"You're wasting my time now. Whoever's next can step up." He brushes us all off and heads to the next station, letting the boy he captured free. As he does, me and Midoriya walk back to the other students. Though as we do, we make sure to keep our eyes on the boy with the obvious anger problems. We circle around him and after we're out of his reach, Midoriya books it back to the group. Obviously trying to get as far away as possible from the kid. As we get back, Uraraka comes up to Midoriya, looking over his finger.

"Ouch, is your finger okay?" She wears a look of concern as she takes his hand, trying her best to comfort him in any way possible. I look towards the pair as I slowly make my way back.

'He's gotta have a pretty high threshold for pain to be able to power through the pain.' The dark purple of his finger indicating it been broken, 'He's quite strong, but at the cost of his own body.' I look towards my own hands, 'I may not break my bones like he does, but if I get hit too much physically it feels as though my bones are being broken. Even though attacks go straight through me.' I put my hand on Midoriya's shoulder. He looks up to me and smiles.

"I'm fine, promise guys!" He waves to Uraraka to reassure her, "And either way did you see that! I was able to use my power without totally breaking myself!" He says it like it's an achievement, "That was awesome how you propelled the ball in midair with an explosion though! You gotta tell me about your Quirk some time!" He balls up his fists and puts them near his chest, looking up at me.

'Wow these two act alike. I'm surprised he can even be cheery after breaking his finger like that.' His hand has now darted to his mouth and his eyes are looking up as we make our way to the next station. The broken finger is tapping his lips slightly. I'm not sure if it's just because of my weird thing with sound, but I can hear his muttering crystal clear.

"His Quirk's a lot like Kacchan when it comes to the explosion part, except he can leave explosions anywhere he wants which could put him at an advantage. Plus with the teleportation thing he can do, he can just pop right out, leave an explosive, and then teleport back. There's gotta be backlash to his body though. I wonder how many explosives he can leave before it starts to take a toll on hi…" Everyone around us, which includes Uraraka, Tenya, the boy with the black zig zag in his hair, and another boy with the left side of his hair being red and the right side being white, look at Midoriya dumbfounded. I shake my head and then slap the boy on the back of the head, "Wha!?" He looks back to me expecting an explanation.

"Listen I'll tell ya all bout my dumb fuckin Quirk once we get done with these dumbass tests. Until then no more muttering! Got it? It was kinda fuckin annoying." His eyes widen and both of his hands dart to his mouth.

"I-I'm so sorry! I didn't notice I was talking ou-out loud. I didn't mean to be annoying." I mentally punch myself before scratching the back of my neck.

"It's fine." I walk ahead of them before looking down at the ground, "Sorry for startling you, and cursing at you." I don't give him a chance to retaliate with a response as I just walk away and head to the sit-ups portion.

* * *

For the sit-ups and the seated toe touch, I fell behind on my score as it required physical strength and my noodly body just can't keep up with everyone else. The Long-distance run I did a little better. Tenya of course came in first for this but I didn't fall behind like some of the other students. Course I couldn't use Spark Jump forever, as it would put too much of a strain on my body and cause it to become unstable.

'So the tests I did good on would be the 50 Meter Run, Grip Strength, I did average on the standing long jump, failed the Side-Step, did good on the Softball Throw, failed the Sit-ups and The Seated Toe Touch, and did well in The Long Distance Run. So that's a 5 to 8 score. Not horrible, but close to failing in terms of percentage wise.' As we're walking towards the entrance of what I assume is the school's gym, I can see Midoriya collapse onto the ground in pain, 'I guess breaking a finger and then doing physical exams would tire you out,' I'm about to offer him some help, before I see Uraraka come up to him and offer her hand.

 _ **SSC #3: Symbol Of Peace**_

"Yknow there are better places to take a nap then on the ground." She smiles down at him and he looks at her dumbfounded, "Cmon, let me help you up. It's the least I can do after you saved me from the giant robot." He takes a second to think before grabbing her hand and being hoisted to his feet. As he stands, he averts his gaze from the girl and his cheeks burn red.

"Th-thanks for your help. U-Uraraka." His stutter prominent in his voice. They begin walking and I trot in front of them.

"I'm the one who should be..! Oh yeah! I keep spacing out and with all this excitement this morning I forgot!" I turn my head to look back at the pair. The red on Midoriya's face has dissipated and has been replaced by a look of curiosity, "Thank you so much for saving me! If you hadn't jumped in when you did I probably would've been smooshed." Though her word choice could be considered cutesy, the tone of her voice is deadly serious and her gaze has reached the ground, "You risked everything. The Practical Exam, Going to UA, becoming a Hero, all to make sure I was safe. So from the very bottom of my heart." She grabs the timid boys hands and looks up into his now watery eyes, "Thank you so much!" I smile but keep my ears focused, hoping to hear his response, as it could answer one of my questions.

"You don't h-have to thank me." A light stream of tears begin to roll down his face, "I couldn't let you get hurt or possibly die there. I saw you fight during the exam and I knew you'd make a great Hero!"

'Was that the only reason? That can't be right.'

"Really, that's it? Just to make sure I had a future, you sacrificed your body?" Uraraka asks the question I had formed in my brain at that point.

"W-Well that's not the only reason. I saw that you were in danger and just jumped up to help. Honestly my legs kinda moved on their own and I went along with them. The reason behind it came afterwards."

'So he did it just because his body was telling him too. I guess I can relate. He wasn't thinking and just did what his body told him, regardless of the consequences onto himself.' I look down to his broken finger, 'That's noble and Heroic enough. He seems very interesting. At least that side of him." I look straight ahead and move to face our teacher.

 _ **SSC #3: End**_

We all gather round Mr Aizawa and he begins to speak to us, "All right, time to give you your results. I've ranked you all from best to worst. You should probably have a good idea of your standing already. I'll just pull up the whole list. It's not worth going over each individual's score." I look down at my hand.

'With the way I did I'd say I did okay, but obviously I'm not very strong physically. If I had to guess, I'd probably say I'm around the 15s.' Aizawa clicks his phone and a list appears in front of us all on a huge holographic board. The rankings go as…

 **1: Momo Yaoyarozu**

 **2: Shoto Todoroki**

 **3: Katsuki Bakugou**

 **4: Tenya Iida**

 **5: Fumikage Tokoyami**

 **6: Mezo Shoji**

 **7: Mashirao Ojiro**

 **8: Eijiro Kirishima**

 **9: Mina Ashido**

 **10: Hunter Kurusu**

 **11: Ochaco Uraraka**

 **12: Koji Koda**

 **13: Tsuyu Asui**

 **14: Yuga Aoyama**

 **15: Hanta Sero**

 **16: Denki Kaminari**

 **17: Kyoka Jiro**

 **18: Toru Hagakure**

 **19: Minoru Mineta**

 **20: Izuku Midoriya**

Though I'm happy about my own individual score, my eyes widen as I read the final score on the chart. My eyes dart to the green haired boy and the look of pure despair has engulfed his face. Water has crept its way into his eyes and looks like is about to overflow. I just look down as I know there's nothing I can say. He's the adult and we're the children. I'm expect the punishment to come down but it never comes.

"And I was lying. No one's going home." My jaw drops and I stare blankly at Aizawa, waiting for an explanation. As I wait the creepy smile shows its ugly head again, "That was just a rational deception to make sure you gave it your all in the tests."

"WHAAAA!?" Midoriya, Uraraka, Tenya and myself all yell out in shock. Midoriya is the loudest out of us and his whole body seems to shake as he yells in either disbelief or happiness. As our little episode goes on, a girl with black hair and a ponytail turns towards our group.

"I'm surprised the rest of you didn't figure that out. I'm sorry I guess I should've said something." Izuku plops to the ground on his knees. Uraraka and I scramble to pick him up quickly. I turn to the ponytailed girl.

"Yeah, you seriously should have." I snarl at her before turning my attention back to Midoriya to make sure he's okay. I pat him on the back and rub around his shoulder blades. This is always something the servants would do if I ever got sick or looked like I was gonna throw up. And Midoriya looked like both of those things. Tenya then rushes in front of our green haired friend before fanning him off with his hand.

"Midoriya are you alright! Breathe! You have to keep Oxygen flowing to your lungs!" Aizawa then turns to leave.

"That's it we're done for the day. Pick up a syllabus in the classroom. Read it over before tomorrow morning." Midoriya finally steadies himself and removes our arms behind his back. He heavily sighs. As he has his head down I notice Aizawa walking towards us. No glare indicated. "Midoriya, Kurusu." Both of our eyes meet our teachers gaze, "Take this and go have the old lady fix you up. Things are gonna be tougher tomorrow when your actual training begins. Make sure your prepared." He hands a note to Midoriya and then affixes his gaze to meet mine, "And as your punishment for speaking out against me and my teaching, you can take him to Recovery Girl's office." He leaves us both dumbfounded and we just stare at each other before starting to leave. Before we do however, Uraraka stops us.

"I'll wait for you guys by the school gates! I'll even grab those syllabus' for you! See you soon!" She runs back towards the group of students and the crimson red marks on Midoriya's cheeks return. Nonetheless we begin our trek together, and from the look on my now friend's face, I'll have a lot of questions to answer about my Quirk.

* * *

"So your 'teleportation,' is just you moving all the little atoms in your body to the Sparks you've released farther away from yourself. You can only do this maybe 2 dozen times before needing a break?" I nod and let him continue his assessment, "The explosion you caused is you leaving one of your Sparks on any object, and then making it implode."

"Right. They're not too powerful blasts as it's only one Spark i've planted usually, but they still get the job done."

"Fascinating! And that's just the offensive capabilities of your powers. Your defense is truly impeccable!" I gaze away from the boy and see the UA arches as we exit our school. Uraraka is nowhere in sight. She's probably still inside.

"Defense is one of my strong suits. However I can't defend forever. If I'm hit too much while in my Spark Body, the Particles become unstable and my body can take a massive toll for it."

"So there's a limit to it but it is still very powerful. In a physical head to head you clearly have the advantage!" One of the first things I noticed as we had our talk was that he was quite a fanboy when it came to Quirks. He very much liked comparing and contrasting my Quirk against other famous Heroes and their powers, "You also said something about condensing your Sparks to make a super strong move?" I nod and let a ball of light escape onto the palm of my hand.

"Yeah, it's called Spark Canon. I condense all the Particles in my body and direct them into my arms. However there's so many that they have to be released or they could burst out of my arms like a bowl of noodles overflowing. So I release them through my hands and since they're so condensed it does massive damage." I can tell by the look in his eyes that he's about to start gushing, so I make sure to cut him off before he can start, "However since it uses basically my whole body to attack with it, there's not enough Sparks to make up my body and it compensates by leaving hole in places like my arms, legs, and on rare occasions, even my head. That's why I rarely use it." Midoriya taps his now healed finger onto his lips and begins to speak.

"Hmm, if you were able to control the amount of Spark's you condensed into your arms instead of using all of your body, I bet the backlash would be a lot less harsh. Of course it probably wouldn't do as much damage but would probably allow you to do it alot more!"

'Hah easier said than done. For that to work I'd have to seperate the Sparks I would be using to attack and the Sparks that make up my body. Having to concentrate that much in the middle of battle just to pull off one mediocre move would most likely be a terrible idea.' I look back towards him as I lean against the arch for UA's entrance, 'Though i have to say, with only having about half an hour, he understands my Quirk a lot already and is thinking up ways to help it out. How hasn't he put his own Quirk into use like this?' My thoughts are interrupted as I see a hand grab Midoriya's shoulder. I stand up quickly and stare at the tall glasses wearing boy that has Midoriya in his grip. The green haired boy just turns around and shakes as he talks to the boy.

"H-Hey there, Iida!" Tenya lets go of Midoriya and surprises me with a calm voice, showing clear concern for my friend. A word I'm not particularly use to yet.

"How's the broken finger doing?"

"O-Oh. It's doin' fine, thanks to Recovery Girl." He shows Tenya his bandaged finger and recalls our events with her.

" _I'm glad neither of you are seriously injured, however I don't want this to become a regular thing for either of you. We're only into the first day and I've already seen you both here twice! My Quirk can cause your stamina to become shot and we don't want that, so keep yourselves safe, got that?"_

The looks she gave me showed me that she doesn't trust me. Denying my father's help. Refusing to take his name while I'm here. Becoming someone else entirely. I have to admit, it is quite fishy. Even I would be suspicious of me. Tenya takes a spot next to Midoriya and I ease myself back onto the arch, "I was a bit concerned by Mr. Aizawa's approach to class. But I trust the school's judgement. UA is the top program." He seems quite studious to be worrying bout the school and it's teaching's. Not bad character traits at all, "Even so, lying is downright immoral." I nod my head in agreeance with Iida. At least we CAN agree, "Well what are you two doing here? Shouldn't you be headed home instead of just standing here?" It's my turn to speak.

"Uraraka is meeting up with us soon. She told us to wait out here and that she'd grab our syllabus' for us." As I explain ourselves, I hear a distant voice scream out.

"Hey! I'm coming! Don't leave without me!" There she is. Iida and Midoriya turn to face her.

"Oh, you're the infinity girl."

"I'm Ochaco Uraraka. Let's see you are Tenya Iida." She goes down our group and points at me, "Of course your Hunter Kurusu, we've talked a bit." And finally she comes to Midoriya, "And you're Deku! The guy that saved me! Midoriya right?" I see Midoriya's slouch disappear at the mention of the word Deku.

"D-Deku!?"

"Uh yeah, isn't that what Bakugou called you? He called you that during the fitness test." My hand reaches for my chin. This is something I wanna know bout as well.

"Uh, well. My name's actually Izuku. Deku's what Kacchan calls me to make fun of me." Jeez I knew there was something up with that Bakugou guy. I seriously need to learn his first name. Is it Kacchan?"

"That's Unsportsmanlike." Sounds more like bullying to me bud.

"Oh I didn't realize that! I'm sorry. I can't believe I thanked you like I did without knowing your name." Yeah you and me both. It wasn't the smartest thing, "But you know what? I like Deku!" Say what now? "It could make a great Hero name!" She turns her head slightly and another case of red face for the day, "Plus, yknow it's kinda cute."

"DEKU IT IS!"

"Dude you can't be serious." I wave my hand in front of his eyes to try and stop the trance he's in.

"Just like that? Weren't you saying that it was an insult?" "Deku" turns around and covers his face with his hands. I can barely make out his muffled voice.

"Paradigm shift! My whole world is upside down!" Me and Uraraka just look on in confusion as the boy somewhat cowers away. He finally however calms down and we begin our trek to the train station. I told them I'd walk with them for awhile but that my apartment was in the opposite direction.

"So you live alone? Aren't your parents at all worried about your wellbeing?" Iida gestures asking me.

"Nah not particularly." I can't let too much slip about home life, "They send me an allowance to make sure I'm okay when it comes to food and clothing. It's kinda nice living on my own." That way father can't get on my fucking case all the time.

"That's awesome! But I'd get homesick real quick most likely." Uraraka laughs nervously.

"Same here. I doubt I could live on my own." Midoriya sighs and looks back to the city. I check my phone's clock. Half past noon. We did finish pretty early. I could use this time to go work out. If I learned anything from those tests, it's that I need to get back into physical workouts again. I wave goodbye to them and tell the group I'm heading back towards my apartment to start training.

"We'll see you tomorrow then Kurusu!"

"Have a nice rest of your day!"

"Make sure you don't overwork yourself. I did that and paid the price."

I laugh and head back. Once I'm out earshot, I wipe my brow and curse under my breath, "All Might's sake that was fucking hard to not swear. I gotta get it under control." I look up at the light blue sky and smile, "But I actually did it! I fucking made friends! Hah! Thank you to any Goddamn being up in that fucking sky!" I throw my fist into the air and most likely attract the attention of students around me. But I don't care. Something almost unthinkable just happened to me.

"I have actual friends!"

* * *

Without those three I would never have been able to become a True Hero. For a long time I didn't know what friendship really was. I lived a life of servants and "Political Friends." But Uraraka, Iida, and "Deku" as people know him, became my first real friends and support in the road to come. I am the Hero I am today because of their influence on me. But you'll see that for yourself soon enough.

* * *

 ** _Chapter 4 is done and out there! And nothing really to talk bout either. No reviews, no problems just straight story. Next time we're onto Hero Training. I wonder who Hunter will be paired up against. The_** ** _suspense is... Electrifying. Can't wait to start working. See you again soon!_**

 ** _Update! Lida vs Iida: I'm sorry to those of you who originally read through this chapter with Iida's name spelled Lida. I always thought the I was just an L. I have gone through and fixed it. I hope it wasn't too distracting._**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: One Step Forward

"Just… Gah… One… More!" I push up on the weighted bar and use all the muscles in my arms to keep it sitting there for a good 3 seconds. I can feel the stress in my muscles starting to tear so I place the 110 pound bar and weights back onto the stand, "Fu-Fuckin Hell! I use to be able to bench 125 no problem! Me and my dumbass just had to work solely on my Quirk." I grab both of my shaking arms with opposite hands, "Fuckin idiot."

Sweat beads down my forehead and the back of my neck. I lay back down onto the bench and spread out trying to use as little physical energy as possible. My heavy breathing would probably make me stick out like a sore thumb if I wasn't alone in the workout area. I'd checked online to see if any gyms stook out around my apartment. Unfortunately none came up so I ended up just heading back to the UA campus itself and using their workout room. I expected maybe a teacher to be there either supervising or using the weights themselves but not a soul joined me.

"Guess the teachers are pretty busy. Makes sense them being pro heroes and all." I sit up from the bench and look at the room around me. It's filled to the brim with treadmills and benches for lifting. There are a couple of pull-up bars along with a few one handed dumbbells. There's even a rock climbing wall and some mats for push-up and sit-ups. This is only Class A's workout room so I'd assume that there's a lot more training equipment that the school owns. Along the walls there are posters of different Heroes giving inspirational slogans.

" **Be as strong as Cement."** Cementos stands holding his hands to his side and a blank expression on the poster. I don't know much about him so I'll reserve judgement as always.

" **Don't go soft on me."** I shiver at the poster of Midnight. Her seductive stare frightening and unnerving. She's one of the Heroes I do know about. She's very popular with the public. She's used this to get ahead in her Hero career and. Though I don't approve and will keep my standings of her as a Risk Hero, I have to give her credit for her intelligence on the battlefield.

The next poster is one I don't just gloss over however. My eyes train on it and my shaking hands and arms become still at the awesome image before me. My mouth curls into a smile, however my smile could never match his. Though it's hard to compare to the brightest smile in the world.

" **Go Beyond! Plus Ultra!"** Justice itself stares down at me. A thumbs up of pure hope and courage towards my despair. All Might's smile could brighten this room itself. He could lift everything in this weight room without even using both arms. What's 100 pounds to All Might?

My hands clench together into fists. My whole body is filled with adrenaline and my now reenergized body darts up and grabs two 25 pound weights to add on. I grab the devices around my neck and the headphones, now bandless, encompass the ears I hate so much, and the next set begins. And through every painstaking minute of it, my smile persists.

* * *

I rub my now sore arms as I walk towards the school. After finishing working out last night I began my trek home which wasn't the greatest with a sore body. However I know it won't last for too much longer. I use my Quirk to compact all the Sparks in my arms and legs into the sore areas to relieve some of the tension. I'm unable to move my arms and legs as freely, but it'll help a lot more in the long haul. As I move I notice the areas I've condensed the Sparks to are glowing just like my hand did during the Physical Exam. I pay it no mind and head under the arches of the school. I click one of the buttons on my now headbanded headphones and a small yellow eyeglass pops up.

 **Time: 6:42 AM**

 **Weather: Partly Cloudy**

 **Spark Body Stability: 95%**

 **Head: 20 SP (Spark Particles)**

 **Body: 40 SP**

 **Right Arm: 10 SP**

 **Left Arm: 10 SP**

 **Right Leg: 10 SP**

 **Left Leg: 10 SP**

 ***Notice* All Arms and Legs have condensed SP in single areas**

I click the button again and heavily sigh, 'When I asked father to repair the headphones after the Entrance Exam I didn't expect him to upgrade them so damn much. I really only needed to see the time.' I let the Sparks in my right hand disperse so I can open the classroom door, 'Though I will admit, having interfaced with all of my body parts is pretty goddamn useful. I don't have to keep track of how many I've used.' I take my seat and allow the music to keep me awake, 'I fucking hate waking up early. Reminds me of those dumbass early morning business tutoring sessions.' I'm not the only one in the room. Iida is already sitting and waiting patiently for Aizawa. And across the room, Kacchan I think Midoriya called him, is sitting with his arms crossed, 'I didn't expect someone like him to be here early. He seemed like the guy who is always late to class.' I close my eyes and let my music accompany me.

 **SSC 4:Discussion Heat Up(AKA My Ideals)**

 _ **This new AKA thing is just what I'll be putting the songs name as for the purpose of the story itself. Discussion Heat Up is the actual name of the song from a brilliant game called Danganronpa, but for this story I attribute it to Hunter taking a stand to his ideals. Just an FYI to anyone who maybe wondering because it's kinda important for a song later in this chapter :)**_

"Oi." The demanding voice cuts through my music and draws my attention towards Kacchan, who is now standing over me to my left side. His condescending glare staring straight through me. His hands have clenched down onto my desk and smoke has begun to emit from his now facedown palms, "You're friends with that damn nerd aren't you?" I can see from the corner of my eye that Iida has turned his attention to the scene that will most likely transpire. I remove my headphones from my ears and look up at my classmate.

"In a sense, I guess so." Truth be told, after the events of yesterday I began to question whether or not we were in actuality, friends. Sure we had talked a bit and he asked about my Quirk, but aside from that, there wasn't much to discern us from just acquaintances.

'Then again I don't know much about friends. Like at what point does the acquaintanceship end and the friendship begins. Or how does someone know if the person they believe to be their friend is only someone they know.' The thoughts crossed my mind all night, 'Too bad Father didn't have a socializing tutor, unless you count business transaction tutoring a socializing skill.'

"Don't encourage that fucking loser's dreams. Deku's just a pain in my ass." There's that name again. Deku. And what the hell is with this guy's attitude? He's just trying to crush Midoriya's dreams.

A memory of myself looking towards a picture of All Might flashes into my head. Light is being emitted and a genuine smile is plastered all across my face. And then another memory comes to light, with myself glaring at the number 2 Hero. His emotionless face and hellfire crush my very spirit.

His dream is important. No matter what this asshat says.

"Listen douche, I don't know your guys past, but what I do know, is that you have no right to shit on someone's dreams. No matter who you are, you deserve the right to dream. Dreaming is something anyone can have. It's something some people only have… All they have is their dream! And you want to take that away!?" As my tone of voice slowly raises from its calm stature to an anger on par with a raging fire, my whole being begins to flare to life. My body again moves on its own but this time with no resistance. I won't compromise here, "I don't know Midoriya, but what I do know is that his dream is important to him, and to belittle him is pissing me off, so you should sit your ass down Kacchan!"

"Kurusu, Bakugou, please cease this mindless bickering, it's not needed and only discourages our class morale." Iida brings me back to the real world for a second to notice the class has filled quite a bit, but I can see from the boys face that this conversation isn't over yet.

The scowl and look of pure disgust that plagues the boys face is downright nightmare inducing. And though on the inside I may shake, my will and spirit are unshakeable, "What the fuck did you just call me?" His calm but threatening voice makes me tense up.

"I called you by your name. Kacchan. Just like how I call Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya. Except for him it's with a level of respect."

"My name is Katsuki Bakugou. And that kid is not Izuku. That is Deku. He will always be Deku, no matter how hard he tries he can't escape the fact that he's Deku! That fowl name you used for me is what he uses to try and make us seem like we're equals." He pounds his palm on the table and smoke billows out, "But we're not! me and that worthless loser are nothing even close to being equal. He's human garbage." He turns around to head back to his seat. And as he does the boy in question enters the room with Uraraka closely behind. Kacchan looks at him for a split second with the same scowl he used for me and then heads back to his seat. Though low and muffled I can still hear the comment he made with his walk back.

"I'm not Kacchan"

 **SSC 4: End**

'It's good to know his first name, but after that display I'm gonna call him Kacchan from now on. Just to piss him off. God he's worse than Endeavor!' I give Midoriya a small wave as he scurries to his seat behind the hot head, making sure to keep his presence as small as possible. Uraraka takes her seat next to me and smiles brightly. I give a nod and turn my attention to the front which gives me a view of how all the students have occupied their seats and are waiting for Aizawa.

After Aizawa and his tired ass came in, he made us all give our names. Nothing more, nothing less. 'He seems like quite a simpleton.' After which he dismissed us to our first curricular class. English with Present Mic. Father is originally from America so he taught me at a young age how to speak English due to his home and for business transactions. Though these lessons are so boring. They have nothing to do with English and more to do with the formation of sentences. Fucking boring and judging by the dozing faces of Mina, Kyoka, and Kacchan I know I'm not alone. Though Momo, Denki, and Midoriya seem a bit more in their element.

'Wish I was that smart when it came to dumb pointless shit.' My inner sarcasm would probably make any english teacher cringe. Speaking of teachers, Mic seems ok as a Teacher. For those of us who don't really get the formations, he's patient and for once, a bit tame and calm. Though when it comes to Heroeing I bet he's just like every other Hero out there.

Quirk Government is taught by Principle Nezu. At first I was a little surprised when I saw the principle himself teaching a class but I guess it makes sense. Being as he's most likely the most intelligent of the staff it stands to assume he has the strongest take on the Japanese Government as a whole. I'm not entirely sure if he's a Hero, but if he is I can't see him being too successful in the fighting department. He gave me a knowing look at the end of class. Hopefully I can trust him with my status. Only time will tell.

Math was held by Aizawa of all people. Even more surprising was that Kacchan seemed like the smartest out of all of us when it came to this particular study. Not seeing him lash out was a treat as well.

Aizawa is a hard character to read. Sure he sees something in Midoriya, beit slight and almost as insignificant as me, but where does he cross his Risk Line? What does it take to set him off? Why does he work? The more of these questions I get answered the better I can judge his character. Until then I will treat him with the respect of a teacher as I've been taught by the bloody old man, but I will still remain skeptical and untrusting just as I am to every other Hero.

Lunch isn't one of my main concerns. Normally the students buy their food from the cafeteria, but Father insisted I stay on my regular diet of milk, no cheese, processed meat products, apples and oranges, and a roll of bread every day which is delivered to me from Recovery Girl. So I ended up just eating my "American Dietary Food" as he calls, it in her office. She tried to prod on my ideals and wishes but I just connected my headphones and drowned her out with the newest up and coming artist, Postal Melon. Weird name but hey he's got some interesting songs.

But it was finally time for the real reason we are all here.

Fully energized from our meals, Hero Basic Training begins. The excitement and tension in the room is high. Denki seems to be sizzling whereas Kacchan has given an almost villainous smile as he waits for our teacher. The plotting visible on his face. Others aren't as easy to read. The blank stare of Shoto and constant state of being that is Yuga's face is proof of that. Then there's the nervous people, like Midoriya and Uraraka.

I'm more on the side of inner excitement. Not ecstatic but still anticipating. Those feelings stay that way, until our teacher comes through the door, almost banging his head on the low hanging door frame.

My blank face instantly brightens into a smile as The Symbol Of Peace enters and makes a grand entrance. My headphones almost fall to the floor as I throw them off from around my ears and onto my neck. I need to hear him speak.

"I Am Here! Coming through the door like a Hero!" The awe in the room from every student is clear. The ahhhhs I hear are from about every student. Save Kacchan and Fumikage. This includes myself of course.

"It's really him! All Might is here!" I can't help my emotions and inner thoughts come to the surface. A dream is coming true today.

"I can't believe it's really All Might! So he is a teacher!"

"This year is gonna be totally awesome!"

"Hey look! Is he wearing his Silver Age costume?" The best age of the Hero industry might I add.

"I'm getting goose-bumps. It's so retro!" He saunters up to the stand and looks out towards all us aspiring Heroes.

"Welcome to the most important class at UA High. Think of it as Hero-ing 101! Here, you will learn the basics of being a pro. And what it means to fight in the name of good!"

'Just like him. Fight for good. Not for oneself. Be a real Hero. Be Real be Real be Real!'

"Today's lesson will pull no punches!" I look over to my left to hear Kacchan growl in anticipation.

"Fight training!" Midoriya seems a bit shaken up by this and looks up to the podium at the Red, White, and Blue clad Hero.

"Real combat?"

'Yeah? The fuck did ya expect?'

"But one of the keys of being a Hero is…Looking good! The walls pull out and small cases with numbers 1 through 20 each corresponding to our seat, "These were designed for you based on your Quirk registration forms and the requests you sent in before school started." The cheering speaks for itself on our opinion. And though I'm anticipating it myself, it also reminds me of the letter father sent me.

 _Dear Hunter._

 _Congratulations on succeeding in making it in to UA on your own. I will say I was a bit skeptical at first but I realize now I had nothing to concern myself about. You are my son after all and you will one day take over this company so you'll have to be on your own at some point. That being said I thought as a bit of a celebratory gift, along with the upgraded headphones, I had Miss Amie design your Hero Course costume. We had some leftover SP from your headphones so don't worry about the mending. Inside this letter is a rough blueprint of the costume. Work hard my heir._

 _Sincerely, The CEO of SI_

'Can't even address me with his real name or as his son. I'm just his fucking heir. Goddamn get off your high fucking horse father.' I pull the blueprints that were in the letter out of my backpack, 'I will say though, Amie does know my style well. I just hope I can figure out the tech father put into it though.' I look back towards the wall and grab the case that says 10. It's slightly transparent so I can see the color scheme. Black with dashes of yellow. I can also make out what looks to be a wrist brace with 4 small compartments in them. I look back towards All Might and he's staring out at all of us who have grabbed our costumes.

"Get yourselves suited up! And then meet me at Training Ground Beta!" We all nod and practically run out the doors to the changing rooms.

* * *

"Yo! You ready for this man?" I turn around after unclipping the band from my headphones to see Eijiro fully decked out in his hero gear. All I have left are the wrist things that I can only assume father made as Amie doesn't really do tech, "Gotta say those wrist braces are super manly dude!" I look down at the braces. There are four cylindrical compartments in each one, two on the top half and two on the bottom. They're not too large, they look to be able to hold 3 Sparks in each compartment. Meaning 24 Sparks in all which are about the size of a piece of rice. They open in the back and the front. And according to the blueprints, I put SP in each of the containers from the back ends. I turn my attention back to the red head.

"These fuckers? I guess they're kinda manly." I cringe for a second at the curse word.

'Cmon you idiot! Small talk, this has gotta be what friendship is all about! Making friends starts with just talking to them. It's not our strong suit but try, he seems friendly enough.' The fact that the boy is still walking with me on our way to Beta surprises me. I decide to try to take my own advice.

"So, uh, you're costumes pretty cool. It seems a bit airy though don't you think." I'm about to smack myself for talking about his clothing decision before he ends up talking.

"Yeah I get that. I mean I got my skin just out there but the thing is my Quirk would tear up any clothing I have on pretty quickly. So I had to design my costume around that. Though I don't know if it's really appropriate to have this much skin showing." He scratches the back of his head and frowns a bit.

"Well I didn't say it looks bad. All things considered it has a great style to it. It's also really manly." At the drop of the last word, the boys face perks up.

"Thanks man! Let's go do our best today!" He holds out his clenched hand and looks me straight in the eyes. I'm not sure what to do so I mimic his actions and our fists touch lightly. He then pats me on the back and walks into the dark tunnel. Into our first Hero training course.

'This is it. This is the first step to achieving Hunter Kurusu's dreams. With this I can become a Hero and show the world what Heroes truly are like. I can get my vengeance.' I stare down the tunnel, but my feet don't move at all. Student after student passes me by as I just stare down the darkness, 'Move goddamnit! What are you doing!' I will my body to move but it won't budge, 'I have to do this! This is my dream! Let's tackle it head on!' Still it won't move. I can't feel anything. That is until I feel a tap on my shoulder.

"You ready Kurusu! Let's do this and learn how to become Heroes! Let's save people!" Uraraka's bubbly comment reminds me of His life. And the reason He wanted to be a Hero. And just like that my limbs work again. I do a little spin to make sure I can actually move, before giving Uraraka a slight smile. She walks on ahead of me and I click the button on my headphone's ear. The gazer is now larger and covers both of my eyes instead of just the left. It stays docile for a second before showing the SI company logo and saying the phrase, **Interfaced** , A small image of my body then shows up in the top left hand corner. And the SP stats show up in the right.

"It's now or never." I move into the darkness of the tunnel and try to make out any the other side. I can hear the footsteps and light chatter of my classmates. My own footsteps echo in my ears, and every Spark in my body jumps around. My nervous state making it hard to control all of them. Before I know it, I'm stepping through the gate and the light is pouring onto my costume.

"They say that clothes make the pros, young ladies and gentleman, and behold, you are the proof!" I look around to see the other people besides Eijiro and Uraraka, who's costumes I've already seen. Some include the more extra costumes, like Kacchans with his grenade arms. Then there are the more simplistic styles like Denki and Shoto. My costume probably falls between these two categories as there's tech but not enough to stand out.

The band on my headphones has been removed in place for clips that latch onto my ears. This way I don't have to worry about them falling off during combat. They have a button on the left ear that makes the eye glass/gazer appear. And then on the right ear is the button that will send Sparks into my body.

moving down, my body is covered with a black opened jacket with yellow lines starting from my arm sleeves which connect to my back which then spiral down my legs which are being protected by faded white sweatpants. The under shirt I'm wearing is a plain white T-shirt, however at the top of my neck, is an ascot that keeps my neck hidden. On the sleeves and the zipper cover of the jacket, is a piano layout.

'No doubt this ascot was father's idea. First chance I get during battle it's coming off.' I look back and see a figure running through the darkened tunnel. The green sticks out and what looks to be giant ears. The figure finally reaches the entrance and light shines down on them. A green tracksuit encompasses their whole being. Their face is obscured by a hood, a mask with a white bottom that looks like teeth, and what look to be ears are pointing out. They're wearing white gloves and a red belt which has 2 pouches in them. White lines come down on their shoulders and to their arms and legs. Also on their sides are white trapezoids that point in. There are arm and leg guards but the red boots give away who it is right away.

"Ah, hey Deku!" Uraraka runs towards the boy in question and I slowly follow suit, "You look awesome! Not too flashy!" He jumps back a bit as she comes in closer to get a better look at the boy.

"I don't think I've seen you without those shoes dude." I kind of divert the subject, "Though you don't look bad. Those pouches are a great idea."

"Ah! Uraraka! Kurusu!" He covers his mouth and slouches. He looks like he doesn't know how to respond to our praise.

"You look pretty cool too Kurusu. Our gazers look alike!" Uraraka turns to me and looks at my headphones, "Though I think I should've been more specific about what I wanted. This body suit is skintight. Not really my style." She's more focused on Midoriya so she doesn't notice the small purple kid at her feet staring at her.

"I love this school. So much." I stare down at the kid in disgust.

'Really? Have some tact.' I'm about to say something to the kid before All Might draws everyone's attention.

"Now! Shall we get started? You bunch of newbies!" The four of us join the rest of our class and look longingly at All Might, ready for our first lesson, "Now that you're ready, it's time for combat training!" The armor clad boy raises his hand and Iida's voice pops out.

"Sir, this is the fake city from our entrance exam. Does that mean that we'll be conducting urban battles again?"

"Not quite! I'm going to move you two steps ahead! You see most villain fights you see on the news take place outside. However, statistically speaking, run-ins with the most dastardly evildoers take place indoors." He goes on to explain his reasonings and though it may be somewhat boring, I hang onto his every word.

'I need to know this. So I can be as great as he is one day!' I remember my true goal and correct my thoughts, 'So I can show everyone that True Heroes are missing.'

All Might goes onto tell us how the training will go. Two of us will be paired together and go against another pair. One pair will be the Villains, protecting a weapon in a stronghold, and the other pair will be the Heroes, trying to beat the Villains by either capturing them, defeating them, or capturing the weapon. We each got into our pairs by choosing lots. I ended up being on team J with Eijiro, while Midoriya was with Uraraka in team A, and Iida with Kacchan in team D.

'Ouch, wonder how that team's gonna function.' I look towards Eijiro and he gives me a thumbs up and a huge determined smile. I move towards him and begin to talk.

"So we're partners eh?" I turn on my headphones SP mode to stop the music and listen to the boy.

"Yep! Let's do this man! We can talk Quirks once we get to our turn!" I nod and look back towards Midoriya, who looks like he's having trouble talking to Uraraka. He's moving spastically around and avoiding eye contact while she is pumped up. I keep my eye on them but decide to focus back on All Might.

"I declare that the first teams to fight will be…" He places his hands into to boxes, one labeled Hero the other labeled Villain, "These guys!" He then pulls out two balls, one labeled A for the Hero box, and one labeled D for the villain box.

'Oh no.'

I see the scowl on Kacchan's face as he glares sinisterly towards Midoriya. It makes me want to punch him in the face so goddamn much. All Might tells the rest of us to head to the monitoring room to watch. We all agree and head off in the direction. Before I go though I look towards Midoriya, who has his head to the ground.

"Hey! You comin Kurusu!?" Eijiro calls after me.

"Yeah, just gimme a second here." He nods and runs off towards the group. I walk up and pull Midoriya and Uraraka into a little huddle. Midoriya seems a little uncomfortable being so close to Uraraka, but all in all he seems fine.

"Alright you two. Kick Kacchan's ass!" Uraraka smiles and laughs, however Midoriya just stares at the ground.

* * *

 **SSC 5: Treasured Memories(AKA My doubts)**

'I can't do this. Kacchan will kill me. He'll hurt Uraraka. I'll be humiliated again. I'm defenseless even with All Might's Quirk. There's no way I can win.' A million thoughts race through my head and the stress takes over. The weight of having to face Kacchan is worse than having that sludge villain trying to take over my body. The shaking I'm doing is probably affecting Uraraka. Before I can run back to the entrance and back down, I feel a fist hit my head, breaking me out of my trance.

"Listen Midoriya, I don't care what has happened between you two in the past. Right now, you're here. You're trying to achieve your dream and he's your obstacle." Kurusu points out towards the building where Kacchan is waiting for me, "So overcome him like every other obstacle before this one! Prove that name he calls you is wrong." Kurusu lightly rubs my shoulder, "Your dreams matter. No matter how much he makes you believe it doesn't. Prove that fucker wrong and move closer towards your dream today." Uraraka looks into my eyes.

"Deku! That name mean, 'I can do it!' It's like the word dekiru!" Her optimism is very much appreciated, "I know we can do this Deku!" I bring my head up and stare at the building, my will back with me and wanting to fight.

'I will prove I can beat you Kacchan. I want to beat you! No matter what! I'll make you believe I'm not worthless, even if I may believe it myself.' Kurusu and I stare at each other for a moment before he gives me a knowing nod, Uraraka then stands nexts to me and smiles. And we all say what each of our dreams depends on. This is what will shape our future. This is our first step.

"It's time to prove I will be a Hero!"

* * *

 _ **And done. Thank you all for reading. This has been the starting chapter where things will kind of change in terms of the characters. Deku and Bakugou especially but you'll see that as we go along. Also time for review cuz we have some! Yay! thank you guys so much for taking time out to tell me about my story. Even if it was just telling me a mistake I made**_

 _ **Escriptor3D: I guess you could call this cringey. I mean it is an OC story so it's not for everyone. I'm sorry if my story offends you at all. I just want to make a compelling character in terms of my OC and how him being there changes the story and the characteristics of others. It's not for everyone and that's fine**_

 _ **Guest: Sincerely thank you for telling me about the whole Iida vs Lida thing. If you hadn't told me about that I would've gone on this whole story calling him by the wrong name. You saved this story from even more embarrassment and for that you are mine and Hunter's Hero!**_

 _ **Thank you all again for reading. And I'll hopefully be back soon with chapter 6. This time with less of a gap in time between the chapters. Until next time.**_


End file.
